Valfnir: Anomaly
by Koji Inari
Summary: There is a virus that has infected every electronic device on the planet. It's smart, and it's killing people. Cloud Strife is the only computer genius capable of stopping it. But his price is something Leon may not be willing to give up. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

-1**Title**: Valfnir: Anomaly

**Rated**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Square Enix or KH, but I do own Valfnir, which is not a real program, but he is mine. (Yes, he)

**Warnings**" Strong Yaoi, violence, swearing, alcohol, nonconsensual sex (but not quite rape), slave master relationship, and lots and lots of Angst (the best kind)

**A/N**: This is based off a dream I had last night that was veeeeeeeeery strange.

**Words**: 1539

**Valfnir: Anomaly**

Squall Leonheart sighed silently to himself as he stared down at his motorcycle helmet. Slowly his eyes flickered over the red and black stripes, then down to the pavement below his feet. He didn't want to be here.

He glanced up at the house before him. It was a quaint little building if you ignored the overgrown weeds and the cracks in the paint. The owner obviously didn't keep good care of the outside, but Leon knew the inside would be immaculate. It was just the way the owner was.

Sighing once more, he slipped off his bike and walked toward the door. There was no car in the driveway, but he knew Cloud would be home. He had to be, he was under house arrest.

Leon knocked on the door. When no answer was forthcoming, he rapped harder. "Cloud! Open up…police."

The door opened a moment later to reveal a tall, muscular man in his late 20's with messy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and boxers. At the sight of Leon, he beamed and stepped aside. "Come in. Come in…" he laughed. "Never thought I'd see you again Squall."

"It's Leon, and you will address me as an officer, _Mr. Strife._" Leon shoved his way past Cloud into the (as expected) impossibly clean living room of Cloud's home. Cloud simply watched him, his smirk permanently plastered to his face.

"Alright _Officer Leon_. May I humbly ask why you have decided to grace me with your presence after two years?" Cloud chuckled and walked over, wrapping his arms around his former lover's waist. "Did you miss me that much?"

Leon growled and yanked Cloud's arms off his body. "Touch me like that again and I'll tag you for sexual harassment."

"Whoa, chill out!" Cloud chuckled as he pulled back away from his former lover. "Come on Leon, I was just joking around."

Leon grunted in response and began inspecting the living room. When he was satisfied, he sat down slowly in a swivel chair next to a desk with a laptop on it. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the computer and looking back over at Cloud. "I hope it's not what I think it is."

"Scan it if you want, I'm done with all that shit." Cloud responded, referring to his cyber-terrorism days. "I just write programs for people now. I've gone straight."

"Cloud, you and I both know you are about as straight as a pig's tail." Leon sighed, flipping the laptop open and haphazardly scanning through some files. "I hope you aren't working on a new worm or anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Look, are you here just to patronize me, or is there a reason the police sent you running to my doorstep?"

"What makes you think that I'm here for the police?"

"Well, partially because you haven't even spoken to me in the last two years, and partly because you've been assigned to a completely different district. You wouldn't be here unless you had to be."

Leon grunted in response and looked at the floor. The shag red carpet had been vacuumed lately, and Leon amused himself by following the lines the vacuum wheels had made on the carpet. "Yeah, I was sent here to see you."

"Ah, and that would be because the government wants me to fight some cyber-punk making a new worm? Or wait, is it because I'm under arrest for something? And they thought it would be good for you to do it fro revenge?"

"I'm not out for revenge Cloud. Dammit, I've put our whole past behind me. I want nothing more to do with our…."

"Relationship? So…what? I get arrested and suddenly you go all Hakuna Matata on me? It doesn't work like that Leon."

"You almost got me fired! Fired Cloud! Being a police officer is what I've wanted since I was little, and I almost lost it thanks to you!"

"I thought you weren't bitter?"

"…"

"Come on." Cloud smiled, nodding his head toward the kitchen separated from the living room only by a step. "I'll make you a drink."

Leon nodded, though he knew he was on duty. Besides, the reason he was there at all would be hard to explain. Having a drink might make it easier.

"Screwdriver?" Cloud asked as he pulled the ingredients out from under the counter.

"Yeah, that's fine." Leon replied. He stopped messing with Cloud's computer and shut it slowly, letting his eyes wander over Cloud's place slowly. He had a strange way of decorating that was oddly soothing. A mesh of reds, blacks, silvers and oranges adorned every piece of furniture in the room. Even the bed, which Leon caught a glimpse of through the black spiral stairs, was black with a red Chinese dragon climbing up the comforter. His whole place looked like something out of a fashion magazine.

"Here…." Cloud stated. Leon jumped and swiveled the chair around to see Cloud standing behind him with a couple drinks in his hand. He was holding out an orange glass toward Leon. "Your screwdriver?" he reminded him.

"Right…" Leon grabbed the drink and sipped at it carefully. It tasted just as good as he remembered. Cloud always did make the best drinks.

"So…" Cloud started, sitting himself down in a black leather chair and looking Leon over. "If you didn't come to screw, and you didn't come to arrest me…what did you come here for?"

Leon looked down at his drink, then back up at Cloud. He knowing smile he had on his lips was beginning to piss him off, but he was under orders to secure Cloud's help. And if he didn't…..well, that was a different story.

"We need your help…" he started.

"We being the government…"

Leon nodded. "There has been a strange anomaly in the system, a type of blip. It has some of our computer experts scared. We…aren't entirely sure what it is. They've never seen anything like it. And it's not just the government computers, personal computers and public terminals have been infected with it to."

"Valfnir." Cloud interrupted, smiling to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You're talking about Valfnir. Don't think you're the only one who has seen it. I've been tracking the thing for months."

"You mean it's been around that long?" Leon asked, surprised.

Cloud nodded and gulped down a bit of his drink. "Right. Valfnir is a prototype program that's been lying dormant in the net for months."

"Program? You mean virus…right? Or a worm?"

Cloud shook his head. "If only it were that simple. Valfnir has the characteristics of a program, like one you would run on a computer, but it is so complex I haven't even been able to crack into it."

"So…you didn't make it?"

"Hell no. If I had made it, I'd take credit for it, believe me. Valfnir is a piece of work. It's complex, and it's growing every day."

"But what exactly _is_ it?"

Cloud smiled and sloshed what remained of his drink around in the cup. "That information, is gonna cost you."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Cloud was going to pull this. He always did. And Leon bet he knew what it was the man wanted.

"How much?"

"Oh…it's not cash I'm after. Tell me what all you want and I'll name my price."

Slamming his cup down on the table so hard the glass cracked, Leon cursed and violently turned away. "Just say it already. You want sex, am I right?"

"Depends on what you're after."

"… Information, that's all."

"Then a blowjob will suffice, that, and get me out of this house arrest thing." He snickered, lifting his right ankle up to show off the tracking anklet there. "This thing chafes, and it's annoying."

Leon paused to look over at Cloud again. He knew his ex-lover wasn't kidding. It would seriously cost all that to get any kind of information out of him. If they required anything more…well, he wouldn't go there yet.

"A hand job and the anklet."

"Hmm…you drive a hard bargain." Cloud chuckled. "But no. A blowjob or no deal."

"…" Leon really did not want to do this. But, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, and there were worse people than Cloud. Besides, if he didn't come back with the information he needed, the chief would have his hide.

"Fine. But only one, and don't you dare touch me or I'll kill you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is based off a dream I had last night. I had to write it up, and I'm starting on the next chapter right now. This story should be done by the end of the week. I'm expecting this to come out great, comparable to CIAI!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Title**: Valfnir: Anomaly

**Rated**: M

**Pairing**: CloudXLeon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Square Enix or KH, but I do own Valfnir, which is not a real program, but he is mine. (Yes, he)

**Warnings**" Strong Yaoi, violence, swearing, alcohol, nonconsensual sex (but not quite rape), slave master relationship, and lots and lots of Angst (the best kind)

**A/N** Special thanks to Elichi for Beta-ing for me (smiles and waves)

**Words**: 1682

**Valfnir: Anomaly**

Chapter 2

Leon grimaced as Cloud began to pull his pants down while he walked over to his bed. "Might as well get this part done now," the blonde was saying. "I haven't had a good blowjob in months."

"And just where do you think you are going?" Leon hissed. "I'm not gonna do this on your bed, you'll end up raping me."

"A thief, I am. A terrorist, I am. A rapist, I am not." Cloud smiled, plopping back on his bed and staring over at Leon teasingly. "Trust me."

"I'd rather trust a rattlesnake." Leon replied, but nonetheless got up from his chair and walked around the stairs to Cloud's bed.. Cloud's discarded pants were on the floor next to his boxers. Not quite the place that Leon wanted them to be. "Did you have to take your pants off? This is going to be quick, then that's it."

"Oh, stop spoiling my fun," Cloud replied with a pout. "Besides, you want the information, you do things my way."

Leon sighed, but inside, he knew Cloud was right, this would end faster if he simply did what the younger man wanted.

Cloud was waiting, just…lying there, his eyes watching Leon's every move with a look of…satisfaction? Cockiness? Smug contempt? It was hard to tell exactly _what_ look Cloud was giving the older man. But Leon didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was getting the job done and leaving before something else went wrong.

He kneeled down and grabbed onto Cloud's legs, half-dragging him to the edge of the bed. "Sit on the edge, I'm not getting up there with you."

Cloud grunted, but complied with Leon's orders by scooting up to the edge and sitting up. His cobalt-blue eyes shone slightly as Leon gently took his cock and stared at it a moment before running his tongue lightly up the shaft. Cloud shivered. It had been so long since he had had any real contact…

"Mmmm…" he moaned as Leon sucked lightly on the head. He put a hand forward and buried it in the older man's long brown hair, only to receive a warning growl in return. He didn't move his hand. "Keep going." Cloud ordered.

Leon cursed Cloud in four different languages silently in his head, but he continued what he was doing. '_Just shut up and do it'_ he told himself. '_It'll be over soon enough…'_

Cloud smiled and closed his eyes as Leon began taking him in inch by inch and practically purred with delight when Leon relaxed his muscles and began to deep-throat him. Leon gave the best blowjob out of any lover Cloud had ever had, and he wasn't disappointing now. Of course the brunette was fuming over it, but he was a perfectionist at heart, and he'd give 110 percent, even to Cloud.

The humming threw Cloud off though. "Oh fuck that feels good…" he stated, grabbing onto Leon's hair just a bit tighter. Leon pulled back, rubbing the base gently with his fingers and bobbing up and down on the upper part of the shaft. He could tell Cloud was starting to come close by the way he was acting. He still remembered the blonde's behavior perfectly.

Sure enough, one more attempt to deep throat him sent Cloud over the edge. He thrust up into Leon's mouth unintentionally and watched, panting as the older man swallowed his seed and let the softening cock fall from his lips. A bit of cum dribbled out past his lips, and Leon wiped it on his shit sleeve.

"There asshole, I did it. Now give me the information."

Cloud simply stared a moment, then shook his head and smiled. He reached out and grabbed Leon into a bear hug, pressing him flush against his body. "I missed you Leon…I really did…"

"Tough!" the brunette growled, pushing the younger man away. "You should have thought about that before getting arrested. Now…the information if you please…"

Cloud sighed and glared at Leon, but got up and reached for his pants.

When Cloud had gotten dressed and Leon had run out of patience, they walked back over to where Cloud's computer was sitting. Cloud opened the laptop and began going through files while Leon plopped down in the swivel chair again.

"Here." Cloud finally huffed, turning the computer so Leon could look at it. "This is all I've got so far."

Leon sat up straight in the chair and leaned forward to examine the notes and diagrams on Cloud's computer. He scrolled down to read more of it, then looked back up at the blonde. "What does this stuff mean? I don't get any of it."

"You shouldn't…." Cloud started, walking behind him and resting his chin on Leon's shoulder. "This stuff is complex, like I told you earlier. This…right here…" he said, pointing to a diagram. "Shows what this thing is doing. It's growing, developing, like a fetus."

"A fetus?" Leon asked, bewildered enough to forget about telling Cloud to get off him. He leaned forward in interest. "You mean like it's alive?"

"Exactly." Cloud reached around under Leon's arms to access the keyboard. He typed a few things in and a different diagram appeared on the screen. "This…is a digital model of what this thing, Valfnir, looked like a month ago."

Leon inspected the diagram. It showed a net of lines that Leon recognized as a depiction of cyberspace. In it was a small dot about the size of four squares. "So this is Valfnir? It's just a bug?"

"You can say it like that…but that was a month ago…this is Valfnir now." Cloud clicked don something else, causing another diagram similar to the first to pop up.

"Holy shit." Leon stated in shock. The picture showed that Valfnir had not only grown, but had grown so large it covered most of the grid. And it hadn't only grown in size, its shape had changed and grown outwards. Now Leon could make out individual pieces of it, legs, a head… Things you would find on an animal…or a human.

"See what I mean?" Cloud said. He pushed a button that closed the whole program. "Valfnir is growing. That was just a structure diagram of what it would look like in the real world. In reality, it's just a body of fragmented code and programming. But it _is_ growing. When I found it, I thought it was am incomplete virus, but as I watched it grow, it slowly started completing itself, like a fetus in the womb. This thing is a baby."

"But what exactly does it do? What was it made for?"

"I don't know, and I won't till it's born. The only problem is, I think once it's born everything is going to go to hell. Valfnir is going to infect every computer connected to the net, and there isn't any virus protection strong enough to block it."

"Well if it's a baby, can't it be aborted? Isn't there some way to delete it before it hatches?"

Cloud shook his head and pulled away from Leon. "Not that I know of, and I'm not gonna try. I mess with something this complex, I'm gonna get my own computer fried."

"Screw your computer, what about the internet? Do you know what would happen if something crashed the net? Or if this thing attacks computers?"

"It's not going to crash the net. The net is like its mother. This abomination wouldn't hurt what is making it. Truthfully I don't even know if it is going to be harmful or not."

"So that's it, you're just going to sit and watch it grow, then wait to see what happens?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Now get this thing off my ankle and get out of my house. If you aren't getting back together with me, then I don't want you here. I'm a busy man."

Leon growled to himself, but he knew there would be no convincing Cloud once his mind was made up. "Alright…" he finally conceded. "I'll call the chief and see about getting that thing off of you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, This is kind of hard for me to do, because I don't know much about viruses, worms, Trojans or anything like that. I know software, but I don't know the first thing about hacking of anything else like that. Oh well, I'll fake my way through it, and if something is unbelievable you tell me ok?

Also, I decided that I wanna talk to my reviewers, because they matter a lot to me. So, I'm stealing Page of Cups idea and responding to reviews down here:

**Cover me with Starlight: **Yeah, Cloud is a cocky little bastard, but I love him for it. I know he's a little OC, but too bad. It's fan fiction so I can mess with his personality if I want to. I think I have Leon's down pretty well though….maybe….

**Combo-bass**: Yeah, I ike this Cloud too. And yes, I am stoked about this story. It was a dream, and now it's turning good. Gotta love weird dreams right?

**BluWhispers: **Yeah, I know they are OC, but this is modeled after a dream I had, so they had to fit like they did in the dream to make the story good. Still, I like the way the story is going so far. And thanks for the complements (smile)

**SleighBells:** I hope you keep reading, and I hope you keep loving.

**Inseuka-Laneya-Comagtochi: (**Oo You have a hard Screen name to spell….heh) You've been looking for fan fiction about killer viruses? That's unusual lol. I've never read one about that before (until I wrote one that is)

**Chibified Youkai 101: **Glad you like it, please keep reading!

R&R!


End file.
